


i keep feeling these waves

by ivegotyou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotyou/pseuds/ivegotyou
Summary: the silence is uncomfortable. it’s not tense, but tyler doesn’t want it to be quiet.“i don’t think i can write any songs about this.”
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	i keep feeling these waves

“are you going to write about it?”

the question from josh makes sense. tyler writes a lot about his mental state, after all. 

“i dont know what there is to write. i just feel terrible.” tyler stares at the open notebook in front of him, feels the weight of the pen in his hand. “i don’t think there’s anything poetic i can get out of this.”

“it doesn’t have to be poetic.”

“maybe that’s the wrong word, but it’s the closest one i’ve got.”

the silence is uncomfortable. it’s not tense, but tyler doesn’t want it to be quiet. 

“i don’t think i can write any songs about this.”

“you don’t have to.”

“there’s nothing fucking songworthy about any of it. he fucking raped me, and i laid there, and i didnt fucking do anything, i just got dressed and went home after he was done.” there’s no tears, only bitterness and sorrow and anger and pain. “how the fuck do i write a song about that without soundinng like... like...”

“tyler.” josh’s voice is as gentle as the hand he lays on tyler’s arm. 

“it wasn’t my fault.”

“it wasn’t your fault.”

“fuck.” tyler closes the notebook and sets the pen down. “i’ll try again tomorrow.”

“i’ll be here.” josh is so, so kind. 

tyler breathes in, and then out. “i know.”


End file.
